ENTRE MIS BRAZOS
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Espero que este no sea un sueño, porque soy demaciado feliz como para despertar, Amo a Kazehaya y lo que más deseo es que él me ame tambien


_**Entre mis brazos**_

Kimi ni todoke: Para mi desgracia no me pertenece. Y espero con ansia la 2da temporada.

***************************KIMI NI TODOKE***************************

Esto tiene que ser parte de una ilusión o de un sueño en el que en cualquier momento despertaré

Hay momentos en los que me siento tan feliz que no puede ser posible, que no me creo que con solo un gesto hayas contagiado mi vida

Una sonrisa, un saludo, el sol iluminando tu rostro y el viento meciendo delicadamente tu cabello revuelto. Te miro y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, no puedo descartar mis sentimientos.

Pero tú eres tan amable siempre, que a veces tengo la ilusión de que en verdad algún día podrías llegar a quererme, que un día no muy lejano corresponderás este amor secreto. ¿Pero es imposible verdad?

Sonrío melancólica mientras lo pienso, te amo y eso no cambiara, porque a pesar de lo que pase, vivirás por siempre en mi corazón, desde ese día que te conocí eres especial para mi. Desde ese día que comprendí lo mucho que te amaba no pude renunciar a este sentimiento.

A veces me pregunto por qué sigo torturándome con la idea, por qué continuo con esa ínfima esperanza de que tus palabras tienen el significado que yo deseo. Tu mirada, tus gestos, la forma en que me reconfortas y me apoyas, tus palabras de aliento y la confianza que depositas en mi, no sé como interpretarlo, pero soy demasiado cobarde para preguntarte.

¿Qué debería hacer? Mis migas me has dicho que me confiese, pero ¿para qué? Es imposible que me querías, el solo pensarlo me hace sonrojar, pero también me causa un calor en el pecho, un calor reconfortante y a la vez doloroso, duele cuando alguien más te ve, cuando hablas o miras a otra persona. Pero cómo no quieres que sienta estos celos, cómo no quieres que me carcoman estos sentimientos si tus ojos, tus saludos, si tus palabras me dicen que hay algo más ahí, que quizá muy en el fondo tú también te interesas por mi. Pero no es cierto, esas palabras y sus significados son parte de mi ilusión, parte de este deseo de que me correspondas

Soy patética. Lo sé, Y cuando despierte de este maravilloso sueño lo seguiré siendo, estaré como siempre sola en mi oscura habitación esperando a que el amanecer se cuele entre las cortinas y me golpee con la cruda realidad. Así ha sido muchas veces.

Es solo que este sueño ha durado tanto y es tan glorioso que me duele el tener que despertar. Desearía que esto fuera verdad, desearía que en verdad mis amigas existieran y que tú mi querido Kazehaya siguieras en mi vida. te amo, te amo, te amo… me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero únicamente puedo sonreír por tenerte a mi lado y mantenerme silenciosa.

Quizá cuando te lo diga despierte, quizá si me dices que tú también me amas mi ilusión se rompa en pedazos. Es ese uno de mis miedos y quizá el mas grande. Es por ello que mejor me contengo, prefiero vivir en este sueño un poco más, sólo un poco más. Aunque signifique jamás decirte mis sentimientos, aunque este condenada a mirarte desde mi asiento, también significa tenerte a mi lado. Así que resistiré, me mantendre firme y feliz en este sueño inconcluso…

"Sawako" escucho de repente mi nombre pronunciado por tus labios giró y te miro nervioso y sonrojado

"Sawako" repites mi nombre y es tan dulce en tu voz que sonrío con placer, no hay en mi ningún pensamiento, la felicidad es tan grande que inunda todos mis sentidos

"Sawako yo…yo quiero decirte que…yo…tu me… yo te…" tartamudeas y tu vista se esfuerza en mantenerse firme

"no lo digas" respondo yo acercándome, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros, mirando tus labios y después tus ojos buscando tu aprobación. Sonrío y te beso al fin. Ya no importa si ahora despierto en mi habitación. Porque al menos en este momento no pude haber felicidad mas grande que tenerte entre mis brazos.

***********************************FIN********************************

"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado" (Pablo Neruda)

Nota de la autora: si otro mini fic de esta fantástica serie… estoy a punto de entrar en conflictos existenciales por los capítulos de la segunda temporada, pero por el momento no mencionaré más

Muchas gracias por leer, ojala puedan darme sus comentarios através de un review. Cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia déjenmela saber para corregirla

Gracias de nuevo y saludos a todos.


End file.
